


DIA

by phantomchai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gods & Goddesses, Hybrids, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic Realism, Magical Creatures, Magical Elements, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Referenced Forced Marriage, Tournaments, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchai/pseuds/phantomchai
Summary: After 200 years since the Umbra War against all Five Major Kingdoms Of Gema, all species lived in peace as the Kingdoms lived in unity. In a small town of El Mar, Diana, believing for most of her life to be the daughter of a war veteran is actually someone who was thought to be dead...And it only gets more twisted from there.OrA poor girl finds out she’s actually royalty and is forced to compete in a royal tournament hosted by all five Kingdoms.





	DIA

Hello….My name is PhantomChai!!! But you could just call me Phannie or something. I’m just writing this is work on my creative writing. So take this as a work in progress as I try to develop on the world of DIA. But for now, this just a small passionate project of mine. Side note the updates are going to be quite inconsistent for a while as I try to work on my schedule. 

-PhantomChai


End file.
